


Viscera

by vladgore (vampcabinet)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Fantasized Gore, It's not real gore but kankurou sure is thinking about it, M/M, Smut, This is mostly a vent, Trans Kiba, Trans Porn by Trans People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vladgore
Summary: Kankuro remembers when he saw it for the first time. Kiba’s beast jutsu.He wants to see the violence turned against him.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Original

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent piece honestly. I was in a bad place and then I wrote this and it ended up being one of the best things I've ever written. 
> 
> Warnings include: Gore, blood, there's one part with a broken bone. The 2nd chapter will be the censored version, in case anyone wanted to read it without the heavier gore, just mentions of blood. 
> 
> Kiba is 18 and Kankuro is 19. 
> 
> Everything in italics is all in Kankuro's head, there's no real violence.

Kankuro remembers when he saw it for the first time. _Kiba’s beast jutsu._ They were young, so it was terrifying seeing someone smaller than him wield so much power. Not even against him, against shitstain Naruto and his stupid overconfident self. 

Kiba’s normal form leads things to be discovered, like a coiled up spring he’s full of energy. It’s the coil inside of him that Kankuro watches because he craves to see it unravel. 

He wants to see the violence turned against him. 

Kankuro will admit that not much scares him. He’s been crafting puppets from his own nightmares from as long as he can remember and actively stares death in the face. The possibility that Kiba’s jutsu could destroy him is just enough to pique his interests. 

It fills his waking mind for years, fills his dreams in brief glimpses that make him crave for more. He thinks of Kiba’s teeth often, the sharpened canines that beg to wrap their way around his throat. Whenever they hang out Kankuro stares at his smile, hoping to imprint the fangs into his mind. 

A few hang outs, a few times kissing, that turn into a few times that Kankuro wraps his tongue around Kiba’s teeth. It’s new, to actually love someone, other than his family and his puppets of course. 

He doesn’t really deserve it though, he thinks. All this attention while unwarranted is _nice_ , sickly sweet but tangible. The way Kiba holds him leaves nothing to be desired, perfect and warm and his scent is sharp and musky. 

Kankuro wonders what he smells like to a nose as keen as Kiba’s. Can Kiba smell the blood under his skin, his arteries and capillaries. Can he smell the nervous beating of his heart when they kiss? Can he smell that Kankuro wants him to take his perfect little teeth and tear him apart? 

Kiba handles him too gently anyway. Like a precious doll or something breakable. “ _What if I want him to break me?”_ Kankuro’s thoughts are self-destructive and dangerous. _“I want my lover to kill me. Why am I so sick?”_

He doesn’t have a therapist, no one in his family does, but Temari sure can play one when she wants to. They talk about it, the _teeth thing._ She calls him disgusting at first, then the tables turn when she asks if he feels inadequate. 

Inadequate. That’s definitely not a foreign concept to him, after hearing it his whole childhood. It’s hard to think that he’s weak. Kankuro knows that he’s strong, he’s one of the best puppet masters in Suna. But… 

Maybe Kiba gives him an opportunity to be weak. Not weak. Safe. Safe in his supposed inadequacy. 

Safe for someone who craves death from his boyfriend. 

As Kiba strips off his shirt, Kankuro finally gets what’s happening here. You wouldn’t want clothes to get in the way of your meal after all. 

Kisses down his neck, searching for a pulse point, the perfect place to strike. 

“Kankuro!” Kiba sits snug on his lap, fangs gleaming, stripped down to his mesh armor. It’s like he knows Kankuro won’t fight back, perfectly open to succumb to the torture. “Why won’t you kiss me back, idiot?” 

_“Because I’m waiting for you to eat me. I want you to let your beast out._ **_I want you to rip me to pieces._ **” Kankuro leans back on his elbows, hips bucking at the thought of it. It sends Kiba tumbling forwards, chins bumping softly as they come face to face. 

The first kiss is blistering, dancing flames all the way down to Kankuro’s core. This is how predators lead prey in, flames and honey. Light to attract and sugar to sweeten the pain. The kisses are like venom to him, one after another, slipping deeper and deeper. 

Kiba pries his mouth open with a light tongue, letting Kankuro in almost immediately. His first instinct, of course, is to wrap his tongue around the sharpened canines. A split second mistake and Kankuro’s tongue pricks the tip. 

The taste of iron makes him that much harder. 

_Kiba will taste the blood soon and his carnal instincts will take over. The fingernails pricking Kankuro’s shoulders will soon become claws, tearing his skin to ribbons. All the teeth in his mouth will sharpen, slicing thin lines into his tongue._

The sand-nin groans loudly. 

“What happened? Did I bite you on accident?” Kiba pulls away cradling Kankuro’s chin in both hands. “I’m sorry, I just got excited y’know?” He squirms in his lap, grinding slightly onto Kankuro’s thigh. He giggles. “I can tell you’re excited too, you big oaf.” 

“I’m good. It’s just a little blood.” _There will be more later._ Kankuro brushes his thumbs against the clasps in Kiba’s ‘armor’. They snap easily, _just like the sand-nin’s bones and resolve will._

Mesh falls away, and Kiba’s faint pectoral scars shine in the dim light of the room. He’s just so handsome, but he’d look even more handsome covered in Kankuro’s blood. 

“You really like to stare, huh?” Kiba kisses his chin softly, light little smacks of his lips that only beg to question how he’ll sound licking his chops later. 

“You’re really handsome.” Kiba pulls away and smiles down at him, kissing him on the lips. The kisses walk their way towards Kankuro’s jawline, finding home in the junction between neck and jaw. 

Kankuro’s breath quickens. 

_Kiba’s teeth tear through his jugular, growling and spitting as blood flies everywhere._ Kankuro moans, _choking on his own blood and last breath, covered in his own viscera._

“Sweet spot?” Kiba giggles against his neck, teeth grazing lightly over his Adam’s apple. 

_The graze is an unneeded warning for when Kiba tears out his larynx. Kankuro can imagine the blood all over his hands now, all over his pants that hang low on his hips, dribbling all over the sheets of this bed. A beautiful sight of destruction, sick and twisted, the end Kankuro deserves._

“Fuck.” Kankuro’s hands scramble for Kiba’s waistband, shoving his hand past the button on these stupidly tight jeans. Fingers graze his smooth hip bones and short, curly hairs before finding his prize. 

He zones out again as he works Kiba open through his jeans, thinking all too fully about the nails that scramble over his arms. 

_Nails elongating into razor sharp claws, their owner dissatisfied with the care they’re receiving. Kiba leans forward and digs the claws into his chest, ripping through the skin and down to his ribcage. Snapping a bone off the top of the cage and placing it between his teeth. Sucking the blood off of his fingers, then gravitating towards Kankuro’s marrow, moaning and taking it all in, as if it were—._

“Hah, Kankuro, come on— just, fuck, fucking take my pants off already, I’m ready.” Kiba is flushed up to his collarbone, body shaking like a livewire. His hands grip onto Kankuro’s arm with the strength of a vice. _Strong enough to snap._

Kankuro hurries to push down his pants, opposite arm reaching out to grab the lube and condom off of the nightstand. Kiba shoves down the black pants of his costume just enough, too desperate to get up to take them all the way off. 

“Are you ready?” Kiba twirls the condom between his fingers, brushing the back of his hand against Kankuro’s cock. Kankuro nods, too caught up in his own fantasies, in the beautiful sight in front of him. 

Kiba is so strong, _strong enough to rip the arms off of the sand-nin’s body, to take whatever he wants from Kankuro and leave him as a rotting corpse afterwards._ It’s fucking goregous. He doesn’t deserve this, a great prize of a lover, one that’s about to rock his whole world, upend his life in pleasure and gore. 

Kiba sinks down onto his cock slowly, breath hitching as he readjusts his hands to rest on Kankuro’s abdomen. Nails curl in pleasure, leaving small cross-like marks above some of Kankuro’s vital organs. 

“Fuck, Kiba.” It’s just so hot and they’re so close, Kankuro shakes. He doesn’t know why this time, from fear or lust or just the heat of Kiba around him. He stares at the wall, trying to calm himself down just enough to not cum immediately. 

His mind wanders then, transporting him to another fantasy. 

_Kiba riding his cock covered in blood, not his, someone else’s. It fills Kankuro with an obsessive feeling, no a possessive feeling. Like his blood should be the only one that marrs Kiba’s skin, like he’d give his everything to his boyfriend._ **_Everything._ **

“Kankuro.” Kiba bounces shallowly, quick little shifts of his hips that make Kankuro feel overwhelmed and somehow already overstimulated. “If you don’t touch my dick right now, I’m—mmm, I’m gonna bite you.” He growls playfully, and Kankuro’s hands tighten on his waist. 

Fuck. 

“What if I wanted you to?” Kankuro squeaks out between moans, licking his thumb before circling Kiba’s clit. Kiba freezes, head tilting to the side as he slows his hips. 

“You want me to bite you?” The leaf-nin touches his cheek, rough thumb resting on the space between Kankuro’s face paint. “Wouldn’t that hurt?” Kiba’s worrying is reassuring and foreign, it’s almost too much attention. Eyes looking into him and the soft focus makes Kankuro crack, overwhelmed and wide open, like he’s being fucked emotionally. 

“I, I want it to hurt. I want you to rip me limb from limb. You probably think I’m so disgusting but I’ve been thinking about your beast form and how strong you are and—” Kankuro chokes on his own words as Kiba kisses him, tearing up the tiniest bit. 

“Are you saying that you find my beast-jutsu hot?” Kankuro nods, caught, blade between his eyes. Kiba laughs softly, “I didn’t think that was something you would be into.” Kiba’s hole clenches, and he moans as he sits back up. “I—fuck, I’ll be honest right now, I think about you using your puppet jutsu on me all the time.” 

Oh. 

“I don’t, hmmm, know if it’s like a thing but I just want to let go of all this strength sometimes, let myself be weak for you, y’know. Is that what it’s like for you?” Kiba begins to bounce himself faster and faster. Kankuro is dizzy with all his feelings right now. “Just thinking about it makes me—fuck, wanna cum.” 

“Yeah, yeah—shit, will you bite me?” Kiba tumbles down into his arms, nodding wildly before digging his fangs into Kankuro’s shoulder. “Fuck!” 

Kankuro cums, eyes clenched tight, full body shudders wracking through his body. Kiba whimpers into the flesh of his shoulder, cumming soon after. 

They breathe each other in for a bit, Kiba rubbing at the bite while Kankuro rubs on his lower back. It’s warm, the sex smell is unbearable, and Kankuro is still catching his breath. He could fall asleep right now, in the warmth and safety.

“So we’re both freaks.” Kiba says as he finally lifts himself off of Kankuro’s lap, tying off the condom with a quick hand. He wobbles on shaky legs to the trash can, before flopping back onto the bed. “I’m kidding.” He snuggles back into Kankuro’s arms, nuzzling his head into his chest. “It’s okay to feel weak sometimes Kankuro.” 

“Yeah. However, I thought about you killing me and you’re telling me that it doesn’t freak you out.” Kankuro is barely awake, voice a whisper and eyelids drooping. “It should be more strange to you, I think.” 

“There are a lot of things that should be strange to me, Kan. I just love you so much that I overlook it.” Kiba murmurs.

A soft kiss is laid over his heart and for once when Kankuro closes his eyes, he doesn’t think about his lover tearing his heart out. 


	2. Censored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The censored version. Just mentions of blood.

Kankuro remembers when he saw it for the first time.  _ Kiba’s beast jutsu.  _ They were young, so it was terrifying seeing someone smaller than him wield so much power. Not even against him, against shitstain Naruto and his stupid overconfident self. 

Kiba’s normal form leads things to be discovered, like a coiled up spring he’s full of energy. It’s the coil inside of him that Kankuro watches because he craves to see it unravel. 

He wants to see the violence turned against him. 

Kankuro will admit that not much scares him. He’s been crafting puppets from his own nightmares from as long as he can remember and actively stares death in the face. The possibility that Kiba’s jutsu could destroy him is just enough to pique his interests. 

It fills his waking mind for years, fills his dreams in brief glimpses that make him crave for more. He thinks of Kiba’s teeth often, the sharpened canines that beg to wrap their way around his throat. Whenever they hang out Kankuro stares at his smile, hoping to imprint the fangs into his mind. 

A few hang outs, a few times kissing, that turn into a few times that Kankuro wraps his tongue around Kiba’s teeth. It’s new, to actually love someone, other than his family and his puppets of course. 

He doesn’t really deserve it though, he thinks. All this attention while unwarranted is  _ nice _ , sickly sweet but tangible. The way Kiba holds him leaves nothing to be desired, perfect and warm and his scent is sharp and musky. 

Kankuro wonders what he smells like to a nose as keen as Kiba’s. Can he smell the nervous beating of his heart when they kiss? Can he smell that Kankuro wants him to take his perfect little teeth and tear him apart? 

Kiba handles him too gently anyway. Like a precious doll or something breakable. “ _ What if I want him to break me?”  _ Kankuro’s thoughts are self-destructive and dangerous.

He doesn’t have a therapist, no one in his family does, but Temari sure can play one when she wants to. They talk about it, the  _ teeth thing. _ She calls him disgusting at first, then the tables turn when she asks if he feels inadequate. 

Inadequate. That’s definitely not a foreign concept to him, after hearing it his whole childhood. It’s hard to think that he’s weak. Kankuro knows that he’s strong, he’s one of the best puppet masters in Suna. But… 

Maybe Kiba gives him an opportunity to be weak. Not weak. Safe. Safe in his supposed inadequacy. 

Safe for someone who craves death from his boyfriend. 

As Kiba strips off his shirt, Kankuro finally gets what’s happening here. You wouldn’t want clothes to get in the way of your meal after all. 

Kisses down his neck, searching for a pulse point, the perfect place to strike. 

“Kankuro!” Kiba sits snug on his lap, fangs gleaming, stripped down to his mesh armor. It’s like he knows Kankuro won’t fight back, perfectly open to succumb to the torture. “Why won’t you kiss me back, idiot?” 

_ “Because I’m waiting for you to eat me. I want you to let your beast out.  _ **_I want you to rip me to pieces._ ** ” Kankuro leans back on his elbows, hips bucking at the thought of it. It sends Kiba tumbling forwards, chins bumping softly as they come face to face. 

The first kiss is blistering, dancing flames all the way down to Kankuro’s core. This is how predators lead prey in, flames and honey. Light to attract and sugar to sweeten the pain. The kisses are like venom to him, one after another, slipping deeper and deeper. 

Kiba pries his mouth open with a light tongue, letting Kankuro in almost immediately. His first instinct, of course, is to wrap his tongue around the sharpened canines. A split second mistake and Kankuro’s tongue pricks the tip. 

The taste of iron makes him that much harder. 

The sand-nin groans loudly. 

“What happened? Did I bite you on accident?” Kiba pulls away cradling Kankuro’s chin in both hands. “I’m sorry, I just got excited y’know?” He squirms in his lap, grinding slightly onto Kankuro’s thigh. He giggles. “I can tell you’re excited too, you big oaf.” 

“I’m good. It’s just a little blood.”  Kankuro brushes his thumbs against the clasps in Kiba’s ‘armor’. They snap easily,  _ just like the sand-nin’s resolve will.  _

Mesh falls away, and Kiba’s faint pectoral scars shine in the dim light of the room. He’s just so handsome, but he’d look even more handsome covered in Kankuro’s blood. 

“You really like to stare, huh?” Kiba kisses his chin softly, light little smacks of his lips that only beg to question how he’ll sound licking his chops later. 

“You’re really handsome.” Kiba pulls away and smiles down at him, kissing him on the lips. The kisses walk their way towards Kankuro’s jawline, finding home in the junction between neck and jaw. 

Kankuro’s breath quickens. 

__ Kankuro moans.

“Sweet spot?” Kiba giggles against his neck, teeth grazing lightly over his Adam’s apple.  __

“Fuck.” Kankuro’s hands scramble for Kiba’s waistband, shoving his hand past the button on these stupidly tight jeans. Fingers graze his smooth hip bones and short, curly hairs before finding his prize. 

He zones out again as he works Kiba open through his jeans, thinking all too fully about the nails that scramble over his arms. 

“Hah, Kankuro, come on— just, fuck, fucking take my pants off already, I’m ready.” Kiba is flushed up to his collarbone, body shaking like a livewire. His hands grip onto Kankuro’s arm with the strength of a vice. 

Kankuro hurries to push down his pants, opposite arm reaching out to grab the lube and condom off of the nightstand. Kiba shoves down the black pants of his costume just enough, too desperate to get up to take them all the way off. 

“Are you ready?” Kiba twirls the condom between his fingers, brushing the back of his hand against Kankuro’s cock. Kankuro nods, too caught up in his own fantasies, in the beautiful sight in front of him. 

Kiba is so strong. __ It’s fucking goregous. He doesn’t deserve this, a great prize of a lover, one that’s about to rock his whole world, upend his life in pleasure and gore. 

Kiba sinks down onto his cock slowly, breath hitching as he readjusts his hands to rest on Kankuro’s abdomen. Nails curl in pleasure, leaving small cross-like marks above some of Kankuro’s vital organs. 

“Fuck, Kiba.” It’s just so hot and they’re so close, Kankuro shakes. He doesn’t know why this time, from fear or lust or just the heat of Kiba around him. He stares at the wall, trying to calm himself down just enough to not cum immediately. 

His mind wanders then, transporting him to another fantasy. 

_ Kiba riding his cock covered in blood, not his, someone else’s. It fills Kankuro with an obsessive feeling, no a possessive feeling. Like his blood should be the only one that marrs Kiba’s skin, like he’d give his everything to his boyfriend.  _ **_Everything._ **

“Kankuro.” Kiba bounces shallowly, quick little shifts of his hips that make Kankuro feel overwhelmed and somehow already overstimulated. “If you don’t touch my dick right now, I’m—mmm, I’m gonna bite you.” He growls playfully, and Kankuro’s hands tighten on his waist. 

Fuck. 

“What if I wanted you to?” Kankuro squeaks out between moans, licking his thumb before circling Kiba’s clit. Kiba freezes, head tilting to the side as he slows his hips. 

“You want me to bite you?” The leaf-nin touches his cheek, rough thumb resting on the space between Kankuro’s face paint. “Wouldn’t that hurt?” Kiba’s worrying is reassuring and foreign, it’s almost too much attention. Eyes looking into him and the soft focus makes Kankuro crack, overwhelmed and wide open, like he’s being fucked emotionally. 

“I, I want it to hurt. You probably think I’m so disgusting but I’ve been thinking about your beast form and how strong you are and—” Kankuro chokes on his own words as Kiba kisses him, tearing up the tiniest bit. 

“Are you saying that you find my beast-jutsu hot?” Kankuro nods, caught, blade between his eyes. Kiba laughs softly, “I didn’t think that was something you would be into.” Kiba’s hole clenches, and he moans as he sits back up. “I—fuck, I’ll be honest right now, I think about you using your puppet jutsu on me all the time.” 

Oh. 

“I don’t, hmmm, know if it’s like a thing but I just want to let go of all this strength sometimes, let myself be weak for you, y’know. Is that what it’s like for you?” Kiba begins to bounce himself faster and faster. Kankuro is dizzy with all his feelings right now. “Just thinking about it makes me—fuck, wanna cum.” 

“Yeah, yeah—shit, will you bite me?” Kiba tumbles down into his arms, nodding wildly before digging his fangs into Kankuro’s shoulder. “Fuck!” 

Kankuro cums, eyes clenched tight, full body shudders wracking through his body. Kiba whimpers into the flesh of his shoulder, cumming soon after. 

They breathe each other in for a bit, Kiba rubbing at the bite while Kankuro rubs on his lower back. It’s warm, the sex smell is unbearable, and Kankuro is still catching his breath. He could fall asleep right now, in the warmth and safety.

“So we’re both freaks.” Kiba says as he finally lifts himself off of Kankuro’s lap, tying off the condom with a quick hand. He wobbles on shaky legs to the trash can, before flopping back onto the bed. “I’m kidding.” He snuggles back into Kankuro’s arms, nuzzling his head into his chest. “It’s okay to feel weak sometimes Kankuro.” 

“Yeah. However, I thought about you killing me and you’re telling me that it doesn’t freak you out.” Kankuro is barely awake, voice a whisper and eyelids drooping. “It should be more strange to you, I think.” 

“There are a lot of things that should be strange to me, Kan. I just love you so much that I overlook it.” Kiba murmurs.

A soft kiss is laid over his heart and for once when Kankuro closes his eyes, he doesn’t think about his lover tearing his heart out. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cabinetvamp)


End file.
